The present invention relates to cosmetic organizers for selectively retaining at least one cosmetic applicator.
Cosmetics such as eyeliner, lip gloss, lipstick, blush, etc. are frequently used by women during the course of the day or night when they are away from home. Without the aid of a cosmetic organizer for storing such cosmetics, women are often faced with no alternative but to fumble through their pocketbooks to look for a particular type of cosmetic such as a particular color eyeliner or a particular type of lipstick. Thus, there is a great need for a cosmetic organizer which will permit a user of cosmetics to easily locate and access the cosmetic desired.
For example, it is common for women to apply make-up in their car while stuck in traffic or at a traffic light. This is often a difficult task because there is usually little time available to apply the make-up. The lack of space available in the car is another factor which complicates the task of applying make-up. Therefore, it would be a great benefit if a cosmetic case, such as the cosmetic organizer of the present invention, permitted quick and easy accessibility to the desired cosmetic or cosmetic applicator stored therein.
The prior art is replete with portable cosmetic cases for organizing and storing a plurality of cosmetics and cosmetic applicators. The crowded art is indicative of the significant effort which has been expended by inventors to develop an effective and efficient cosmetic case. However, prior art cosmetic cases generally do not provide the degree of accessibility to the cosmetic applicators stored therein that is needed to serve its intended purpose.
In this regard, no known cosmetic case permits a user to select one of a plurality of cosmetic applicators which can then be effortlessly removed from the cosmetic case by triggering a single latch mechanism while the unselected cosmetic applicators remain stored therein. Moreover, no known cosmetic case provides a sealing device in combination with a cosmetic applicator, such as a cosmetic pencil, to prevent the cosmetic pencil from drying out. Prior art cosmetic cases such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,923 to Katada et al.; 2,331,764 to Campos and 1,632,864 to Weber all have one or more significant drawbacks which have been addressed by the cosmetic organizer of the present invention.
Despite all of the effort which has been devoted to development of cosmetic cases, the prior art cosmetic cases include many shortcomings which have not heretofore been addressed. The existence of these shortcomings in the prior art devices demonstrates that there is a need for an improved cosmetic organizer for retaining a plurality of cosmetics and cosmetic applicators. In particular, there has been an unsolved need for a cosmetic organizer which provides easy accessibility to a selected one of a plurality of cosmetic applicators. Furthermore, there has been a need for a cosmetic organizer as described above which includes a sealing device to prevent each of the stored cosmetic applicators from drying out.
The present invention addresses each of the aforementioned needs of the prior art cosmetic cases and thus, provides a cosmetic organizer having a new and unobvious structure and operation which produces advantages that have not heretofore been achieved. The present cosmetic organizer will clearly benefit all users of cosmetic products who have experienced the need for a portable cosmetic organizer which provides easy accessibility to cosmetic products and cosmetic applicators stored therein.